Keddagsadz
"I am Keddagsadz, the Wanderer! The last king of Helmitki Kunin...and I have faced beasts and men of more power than you! Just like them, you will fall!”" -Keddagsadz. Keddagsadz, also known as Kad, is an important character in Conduit: Race for Power, and a minor protagonist in Arena Battle. He is the former king of Helmitki Kunin, and the last existing member of his empire. Quiet and mysterious, but also very angry and determined, he is not afraid to strike down any who opposes him. History Pre-Conduit Thousands of years ago, during medieval times there was a kingdom of great power known as Helmitki Kunin, located roughly in eastern Europe and western Asia. It gained power through the use of the magical properties of enchanted gemstones contained in Jewelry, known as "Conduits". Stories say that throughout the time it was in power, it had many powerful and just kings. Until the end, when a king of less than great intentions gained the throne: Keddagsadz. He wished for a crown with the power to use ten different gemstones at a time, a feat that could not be duplicated with ten separate Conduits, as only up to two can be activated by a single person at a time. However, the artisans warned that this device was potentially unstable and could have devastating consequences. But Keddagsadz ignored the warning, and went through with the crown's construction. Historical accounts stop after this particular point, so many believe that the creation of the crown led to the destruction of the kingdom, which almost completely, suddenly and mysteriously vanished. Some of the kingdom's inhabitants, including Keddagsadz himself, were sent into a very deep state of hibernation that lasted for nearly 2000 years. Conduit: Race for Power In 2018, an anthropologist named Jeffery McKenyon attempted to reactivate the long-dormant ancient conduits. His attempt succeeded, although he at first thought it to be a failure. The process that activated the conduits also inadvertently reawoke Keddagsadz and others from Helmitki Kunin. When a group of conduit-wielding teenagers led by Jefferey traveled to Helmitki Kunin, they encountered and had an altercation with Keddagsadz. Eventually, they formed a temporary truce to first fight against Vaarinty, and then an Ankh-corrupted Justin. After Justin's death, the group of teenagers departed from the lost kingdom, and Keddagsadz disappeared into the mountains. Pre-Arena Battle Eventually, due to a mix of temporal displacement and failure to adjust to the modern day, every other inhabitant of Helmitki Kunin had died, leaving Keddagsadz as the last surviving member of the kingdom and culture. For some time, he wandered the Earth, going under the guise of a 21st century millennial. He also took the alias "Kad", to stay above suspicion. Arena Battle! One day, Kad saw an advertisement for a gladiatorial tournament named "Arena Battle!". Seeking a good time to occupy himself, Kad decided to join, soon finding himself on the alien planet of Spherus Magna. Throughout the competition, Kad remained mostly secretive of his exact powers, not yet wanting to reveal his secrets to opponents. However, Kirodai remained the most suspicious of Kad and his true abilities. When Eric atttempted to assassinate Tarkur, it was then that Kad began to suspect that a mysterious scheme was at play. He was at first lead to believe that The Controller of Ice was truly behind the assassination attempt like Eric had hinted, but then suspected that the situation was made to seem that way. Picking up on odd behaviors and hints, Kad was the first to suspect that The Gamemaster was the true orchestrator. However, he was unable to warn the others in time before serious damage had been done. Towards the end, as the warriors fought against the Gamemaster and his traps, Kad revealed his true powers, and was one of the most valiant fighters duting the struggle. During a fierce battle with a mutated monstrous Eric, Kad had been impaled through his lower stomach by the monster's claws. Kad covered the wound with ice to slow its process, but he was still severely weakened by the injury. In the final fight against Berserker, Kad was faced with a diffucult choice: he could use his conduit to give his friends the edge in defeating Berserker, but if he did it would ultimately kill him. But if he didn't use the conduit, then there was a greater chance that Berserker could kill everyone and him anyways. And so Kad made the noble decision to use his Quartz conduit to amplify everyone's powers, giving them the strength to defeat Berserker. When this deed was accomplished, Kad's conduits were destroyed, and he succumbed to his various injuries, uttering “Olenpäällä matkalla, minun kansani” as his final words before collapsing and dying. Powers Kad primarily draws his magical abilities from his conduit, a claw guantlet that he wears on his right arm. Five gemstones are lined down the back of the gauntlet's forearm: Spinel, Quartz, Optical Calcite, Celestine and Pearl(being located in the middle). Spinel allows him to copy a person's abilities(but only what he's seen, and from one person at a time. The copied ability is also only at half the power of the original He loses abilities copied from someone if he copies from someone else.) Quartz allows Kad to amplify the powers and abilities of certain beings within a specific radius. Optical Calcite allows him to teleport up to 3 yards away from current his location. With Celestine, Kad can forcefully activate the conduits of others. And finally, pearl grants Kad the Ability to reflect oncoming attacks.